


A Small Story In A Big City

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinanoya - Freeform, M/M, dont worry it's like a weird idea but it's gonna be cute, he breaks his arm but it's not described that throughly, i cry, idk why, is just so cute, okay nice, this is gonna be cute, this took like a million years to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya falls during practice and injured his arm as well as recieved a nasty concussion. </p><p>He injuried his arm so badly he's forced to stay in Sendai for a week to make sure the bone heals properly. </p><p>Hinata can't let Nishinoya be alone for a whole week so he decided to stay and tour the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Nishinoya crouched low, staring at asahi through the net. He knew Suga would set to the tall brunet so he mentally prepared himself. 

Asahi ran up to the net and jumped, his hand colliding violently with the ball. 

Nishinoya threw himself towards where the ball was heading. He extended his arms and collided with the floor. 

The ball was sent up to the setter but nishinoyas arm made a loud cracking noise. 

He heard the bone splinter then felt the blinding pain. 

He knew he dove weird, plus the force of Asahis spike sent him over the edge. 

Nishinoya laid there, scared to move in fear of more pain. Yamaguchi and Hinata were the first two next to him, as they were closest. 

Nishinoya sat up but cried out in pain, clutching the limb to his chest. 

He tried to open his eyes but all he could see were black spots clouding his view. 

Coach Ukai ran over along with the rest of the team. "Are you alright?" The coach asked, crouching down next to Nishinoya. 

"I think it's broken... Is that blood" Nishinoyas voice sounded foreign even to him. 

"Oh shit, that is! Suga call an ambulance" 

Sugawara ran from the circle to the main building to get a phone. 

Nishinoya tried to stand up but was met with more pain. "I didn't know arm bones could pierce skin..." 

Nishinoya could barely keep himself upright, he never was good with blood. 

Hinata crouched down next to Nishinoya and locked eyes with him. 

"You'll be fine, the doctors are probably on their way already,"

"Wouldn't it be the paramedics?" Kageyama spoke, also looking quite queasy from the wound on their libero. 

"C-close enough" Nishinoya could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Why did his arm have to bleed? Anything else he could've dealt with, and with a shred of dignity. 

He could barely feel the hand clamp on his shoulder but when he saw Hinatas reassuring expression he realized it would be fine. 

That's when he blacked out. 

\---

Nishinoya woke up in the hospital bed. He looked around the spotless room. The floor was plastered with grained tiles, and the walls were nothing more than green privacy curtains except for the doorway out of the room. 

Nishinoya looked down at the IV tubes in his arm. Naturally he ripped them out, needles were also not his strong suit. He got queasy thinking about the needles and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. 

He wiggled the fingers on his broken arm, now cemented into a cast. 

He could feel small jets of pain with each movement, but he ignored those pains. He reached over to the table next to him to get the cup of water sitting there. 

As he was leaning he caught a glimpse of the window to the outside world. 

Nishinoya gave up his perilous task of retrieving the water and stared out his window. How much time had passed? 

The stars shine bright over his view from many stories up. 

He managed to shift himself to an upright position and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Nishinoya delicately placed his bare feet on the cold tile, sending chills down his spine. 

He tentatively put the weight on his lower limbs and rose off the bed. He walked around the edge of the bed towards the big windows in his room. Nishinoya walked past an empty bed, hoping it wouldn't be occupied before he left. 

Nishinoya reached the window and leaned his good arm on the sill. The view was magnificent. 

It took him a moment to realize there was no way he was still in Miyagi.

The city lights shone from the grounds below his room. It was stunning to see the outline of tall buildings on the night skyline. 

He grinned at the site, wincing slightly from the pain in his arm. 

Nishinoya walked back over to the bed. He pulled out the chart hanging off the back and flipped through it. On the first page it said he had a mild concussion and an open fracture in his right arm. There was a small section of the chart that said he was at Hōnan hospital in Sendai. 

Nishinoya sat back down on the bed, sighing loudly. 

He laid there for about half an hour when a doctor walked in. He looked up at the man walking in, hoping he could explain the situation. 

"Hello, Nishinoya." He picked up the chart and combed through. "Nasty fall eh?" 

Nishinoya nodded. "Volleyball," 

The doctor set his chart back in the pocket on the bed. "How you feeling?" 

Nishinoya smiled lightly, wincing in pain a moment after. "Well that's to be expected, you've only been here a few hours."

The doctor leaned on the edge of the bed, a smile playing at his lips. "I know visiting hours are up but you still have someone waiting for you and I think I can sneak them in"

Nishinoya smiled and agreed. "Who is it?"

"Well he was about your height with bright orange hair."

Nishinoya thought for a moment before realizing Hinata must've stayed behind. 

"How late is it?" the brunet questioned.

The doctor glanced at his watch. "About ten thirty, why?"

Nishinoya smiled "no reason."

A few minutes later Hinata burst through the door and ran to the bed. 

"I thought you died!" Hinata exclaimed, grabbing the shorter boys' shoulder. 

"I hope I didn't" Nishinoya smiled at the orange haired boy. Hinatas arm fell from his shoulder. Nishinoya missed the warm grasp of the younger boy as soon as he let go. 

He was glad someone was here when he woke up, it would be lonely. Hinata really was kind, there was no way he would make it home and get enough sleep to go to school tomorrow. 

"It's so late why are you still here? You should be getting ready for school tomorrow!" 

Hinata looked almost hurt at this comment. "Because I was worried about you!"

Nishinoya smiled at the first year. "Thanks,"

"My parents are pretty mad but it's alright," Hinata smiled back at the libero. "Most of the team left a couple hours ago but I didn't want you to wake up alone"

Nishinoya felt something warm in his chest. Hinata stayed for him, regardless if his parents were mad. He stayed for Nishinoya like nobody else would've. 

"Thanks" once again was all he could sputter out. This first year was incredibly thoughtful after all. 

Before Nishinoya knew what happened he started to sob. He couldn't pinpoint why the tears were rolling down his face but there they were. 

"Noya-san what's wrong?" Hinata reached out and grabbed his shoulder, unable to grab his arm due to the cast. Nishinoya covered his face, catching his breath. 

"You treat your senpai so well," he placed a hand on Hinatas, joking to play off the sobs.

He stopped his tears and took a deep breath. "How are you getting home?"

Hinata looked down at his feet. "I can't go home tonight I was gonna sleep in the waiting room,"

It was Nishinoyas turn to look flabbergasted. 

"There is now way you can do that! Come here." Nishinoya scooted over so Hinata could lay next to him on the bed. 

"You sleep here." 

Hinata tentatively laid down next to the brunet. Nishinoya rolled over so his back was now facing the first year. 

"Good night, shoyou,"

Hinata turned so his back touched the other boys'. 

"Night, noya-senpai"

"Call me Yuu"

He immediately regretted those three words until he heard the first year mutter back "Night, Yuu"

The way it rolled off the other boys' tongue made the older boy smile. 

He never liked his name but hearing it from Shoyou,

It made all the pain worth it.


	2. Stand By Me

Nishinoya woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window. 

He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. 

It took him a moment to realize the first year was gone from next to him. 

He looked around for the boy when he walked back through the door. He was wearing his gym clothes from the day before, this time he was soaked in sweat. 

"Hey you're up!" Hinata jogged over to Nishinoya, breathing heavily. 

"Why are you all gross?"

"I went for a run. I'd hoped you would still be asleep when I got back but apparently not!"

Nishinoya laughed at the boy. "You're not gonna stay like that right?"

"What dirty? No don't worry!"

Hinata pulled two overnight bags from under the hospital bed. 

"While you were asleep this morning the doctor told me that you'd have to say a little bit longer for observation, something about your tendon I don't know"

He placed the bags on the bed and opened the one Nishinoya didn't recognize. "Your parents were told last night and they dropped off this bag but they couldn't stay until you woke up. They said they're coming back after work to get dinner!"

Nishinoya smiled as he dug through the bag. His favorite mangas as well as his MP3 player sat on top of the few sets of clothes. 

"You have a bag too?"

"Yeah your parents didn't want you to stay here alone while they were gone and my parents agreed to let me stay here in Sendai for the week if I pass my history final!"

Nishinoya set the bag back on the ground. "Am I allowed to leave the hospital?"

"I hope so! There's so many places I want to visit!"

"Change first, you smell horrible."

Hinata grinned at the shorter boy. 

"What time is it anyway?"

"Uhh about eleven" Hinata said, glancing at his watch. 

"Wanna go grab some lunch?"

Hinatas face lit up with excitement. "I known an amazing place right near here!"

Nishinoya smiled and stood up from the bed. "Alright then let's go get some food,"

-

"It's this place where you can eat a buffet! I always wanted to be a Viking!" 

Nishinoya laughed at the first year. They had a ten minute walk through amazing weather. Not too many clouds in the sky, not too much sun. It was perfect for walking. 

"It's about ten minutes from here" Hinata smiled brightly as they walked away from the hospital. 

"I looked up good places to eat near here and that popped up I thought you'd like it!"

Nishinoya lightly bumped into the taller boy, trying not to smile. Hinatas arm was so warm against his own. 

Hinata wore a loose shirt with a small symbol on the front. It hugged his small shoulders nicely, blowing slightly in the breeze. 

Nishinoya never noticed the little features of Hinatas face. The small freckles pooling under his eyes. The little pink tinge his nose had from the sun. The flakes of gold in his beautiful brown eyes. 

Beautiful?

"Where do you want to go after lunch?"

-

The two spent the afternoon roaming the streets, stopping at any place the windows looked interesting. 

When the sun was starting to dip in the sky they began to head back to the hospital to wait for the Nishinoya parents. He was so happy he finally got to hang out with Hinata, he hadn't stopped smiling all afternoon. 

They walked back into the hospital and rode the elevator up to Nishinoyas floor. They rode in silence but it was the nice kind of silence, one that didn't need to be broken. 

They walked back to Nishinoyas room and sat down in the two chairs by his bed. At this point they were both a bit worn out from waking around all day so Hinata suggested they watch TV. Nishinoyas parents were supposed to be coming in two hours so he agreed, relaxing into the chair. 

Hinata had tuned in to some show that Nishinoya couldn't focus on. He started to zone out and think about what his parents were thinking. They were probably angry he was missing school but accidents happen, they had to know that. 

They hung out for a while when Nishinoyas cell phone began to ring. 

"Yo." He answered, "Hey mom! How are you?"

Nishinoya heard the solemn response. His face fell as he turned to Hinata. "Why can't you visit me?"

Hinata stared at the brunet worriedly. "I know work is hard....alright I'll just make do. It's just like last month, right? I'll be fine." 

Nishinoyas voice cracked halfway through his fake statement. "No, no it's alright I promise,"

He hung up the phone and placed it back on the table. "Oh Noya-san, are you okay?"

Nishinoya nodded, turning back around to face the TV so his underclassmen couldn't see he tears welling in his eyes. How could they do this again?

He took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his control of his emotions. "What are we gonna do for dinner?"

Hinata tried to act like Nishinoya, put the whole situation behind him. He felt horrible, he got to see Nishinoyas parents but he did not. He must be feeling so hurt right now. 

"There's a cafeteria I could go grab you something?" Nishinoya nodded, still not facing the younger boy. Hinata stood up and scooted past the older boys' chair then walked to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Yeah" Nishinoya mumbled, not making eye contact with the boy. Hinata turned and left the room, leaving Nishinoya to be alone. 

He sat there for ten minutes, ignoring the show playing in the background. Then something snapped. 

He let out quiet sobs, his chest shaking his entire body. "You always do this," he mumbled, gripping the chairs' armrest. "Do you not love me?"

He buried his face in his hands, crying louder. This was how all families were right? Abandoning your child because your work is hard?

A minute later Hinata walked in and almost dropped the trays. He rushed over, dropping them on the end of the bed. 

He crouched down in front of the sitting Nishinoya and pulled his hands away from his face. 

Hinata pulled Nishinoya into a hug, letting his head rest on Hinatas shoulder. Hinata placed one hand on the back of Nishinoyas head and the other around his ribcage. "Don't cry Noya-San" he whispered, wiping a tear off the older boys' cheek. 

"They don't care about me," he mumbled, trying not to scream. "They do, I promise," Hinata whispered, reassuringly rubbing his thumb on Nishinoyas back. 

"Then why aren't they here? They can't be here for three days. I could've lost this arm or started hemorrhaging and they still wouldn't be here."

Hinata felt something hurt inside him. This is what Nishinoya thought of his parents? He knew Nishinoya and he was not the kind of person who would say such things rashly. He must've been thinking this for a long time. 

"Screw them." Hinata said, "huh?"

Hinata pulled back and placed his hands on either one of Nishinoyas cheeks. "Screw them." He smiled slightly, hoping Nishinoya would join him. 

"Yeah," he mumbled, not making eye contact. 

"Look at me," Hinata said, using his hands to guide Nishinoyas face up. 

"I'm here and that's all that matters."

Nishinoya placed a hand on Hinatas arm, smiling slightly. "You're right. I don't need people who don't care about me."

Hinata smiled, rubbing Nishinoyas cheeks softly. He bushed the tears from under the brunets eyes gently. "Don't cry, Yuu"

Nishinoya leaned foreword and pressed his lips against Hinata. The younger boy was startled at first but kissed back, softly. He moved his hands to Nishinoyas shoulders, Nishinoya placing his on the other boys' sides. 

They stayed there for a moment or two, the world freezing around them. For that moment nothing else existed expect the two of them. 

Nishinoya didn't hate his parents. Hinata wasn't worrying about the other boy. They were both free from worry, safe, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese culture to "eat like a viking" literally means to eat at a buffet 
> 
> I do my research (ง'̀-'́)ง (I hope that doesn't get messed up by the formatting)


	3. Family Doesn't Mean Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been like decades since I've updated yeesh 
> 
> This chapter pained me to write

Two days passed since their first kiss. Hinata was nervous, he never had a proper boyfriend before. 

It wasn't the fact that Nishinoya WAS a boy it was the fact that he actually liked Hinata back, that was surprising. He never imagined anyone, much less an upperclassmen, to be in a relationship with someone like him. 

Hinata loved dating Nishinoya more than he cared to admit. As silly as he would sound, Hinata almost pictured this "vacation" of sorts to be a honeymoon. 

The first day after they kissed, Nishinoya took him out to see a movie as their first date. They spent the rest of the day holding hands and perusing the shop windows for trinkets they didn't need. 

Today, however, the two just stayed in. They hung out in the hospital bed and watched television, kissed a bit, then went back to watching television. 

The doctor came in at one point to take some X-Rays and to do some tests on Nishinoyas arm. He told them that his arm was healing nicely. 

They spent the rest of the day, curled up in the hospital bed. Hinata loved cuddling with the libero, he was always so warm. 

"Hey Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this isn't a topic you like but...when you were on the phone with your mom, why did you say, 'like last month, right?' Did something happen?"

Nishinoya looked at the ginger who was currently nuzzled into his neck. "Last month..." His voice trailed off. 

"I'm sorry to ask, you don't have to tell me if you-"

"No, no it's alright. I should tell you anyway."

Hinata shifted his body so they were nose to nose on the pillow. "Last month we went on vacation south to visit some of my family members. My parents forgot me there for two days before even calling to see if I was okay."

Hinata placed his hand on the shorter boys' cheek. "I didn't know,"

"That's okay," Nishinoya placed a soft kiss on the younger boys' mouth. "They didn't even get me a ticket home, I had to hitch hike 300 miles north from Matsumoto."

Hinata placed his head back on Nishinoyas collar. He linked hands with the brunet across his chest. "You know I'm never going to ditch you like that, right?"

Nishinoya placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

-

"Hey Shoyou!" Still fixing his shirt, Hinata peaked out of the bathroom door. "I just got a text from my mom. Says she's coming at 7:30."

Hinata nodded and ducked back in the bathroom. He spit out the toothpaste from his mouth and walked out. 

"You look cute today," Nishinoya said with a grin. The taller boy blushed furiously, "Shut up," he mumbled. 

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs. Nishinoya pulled on clean socks and leaned over onto Hinatas leg. He looked up at the ginger with a small smile resting on his face. 

"What?"

"You're just so pretty to look at."

Hinata looked away, blushing furiously. "You can't just say things like that,"

"Ahh, but I did."

He sat up again and brought his legs back on the bed to mimic the younger boy. 

"You look so tiny when you have you hair down,"

Nishinoya smiled sarcastically at the orange haired boy. "I'm the only person shorter than you and you just love to relish in that fact, don't you?"

"Yup." Hinata placed a quick peck on the liberos' cheek and stood up. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Nishinoya glanced at his watch and saw the time read 6:15. "Dunno. Hoping you had a place in mind."

"I've only been in Sendai for volleyball and right now, how would I know?" Hinata called from the bathroom. "Okay fair point." The shorter boy chuckled. 

He pulled out his phone and searched for restaurants in the area. "There's a nice one a few kilometers from here. Wanna go there?"

"Sure. Are we calling a cab?"

"Yeah one sec, I'll do that now. I hope this place isn't fancier than these pants."

Hinata walked out of the bathroom, giggling. "Very few people say the phrase 'fancier than these pants' with such sincerity as you do,"

Nishinoya waved him away with a grin as he held the phone to his ear. 

The two hung out in the room for about an hour when they head Nishinoyas mom walk in. 

Nishinoya scrambled to get up, pushing Hinata from his seat as well. Nishinoya leaned next to the orange haired boy, "Don't tell her we're dating." 

Hinata nodded and turned to face the woman walking through the door. "Hi, mom," Nishinoya walked over to his mother. 

"How are you doing?"

"My arm is a bit painful but other than that I'm doing alright."

"That's good...you look messy."

"I'm fine, mom." Nishinoya brushed off the hand fiddling with his hair. "Can we just go?"

"Alright."

-

"How did you break that arm?" Nishinoyas mother looked at her son with a sternness cemented into her features. 

"We were practicing-"

"Of course it's volleyball! You should learn a lesson from all of this. That stupid hobby will get you nowhere in life."

"What about my teammates? What about Shouyou?" Hinata shrunk back in his chair, hoping Nishinoya knew not to bring him into the fight. 

"They don't need you, they'll still loose like last time."

"We played our best game..."

"And yet you still lost. Maybe if you took care of yourself you'd be able to actually help someone."

Nishinoya leaned his palms on the table and stood up. "I'd take care of myself if you didn't have me stretched so thin all the damn time!"

"If you actually had the ability to do anything well, you would."

Nishinoya stared at the woman with his mouth agape. Hinata could swear he saw the gleam of tears forming in his eyes as he turned and ran to the bathroom. 

Hinata scooted his chair back and threw his napkin onto the table to follow the brunet. He swung open the bathroom door to see Nishinoya bent over the sinks. His entire body shook with each shaky inhale. 

Hinata ran over and spun him around so they were wrapped in each other's arms. Nishinoya let out raspy sobs into the taller boys' neck. 

Hinata pulled the dark haired boy even closer and let Nishinoyas hands rest on his shoulders. 

He removed any gap between them with a long kiss to the top of his head. Hinata ran his hand up and down Nishinoyas back reassuringly. 

Neither spoke, the only thing breaking the silence was Nishinoyas sobs. They stood there for what felt like years, letting Nishinoya cry until he couldn't breathe anymore. 

"We have to go back and face her." 

Nishinoya nodded with a sniffle. Hinata leaned over and grabbed a few paper towels. He crouched slightly and dried the smaller boys' dampened cheeks. "I can't..."

Hinata kissed the words away. "Don't think. Let's get you cleaned up."

Hinata grabbed a dry paper towel and soaked it with warm water. He wiped the other boys' cheeks, one hand cupping his chin and the other gently dabbing his face. 

"I'm sorry about this..." 

Hinata smiled at the brunet softly. "Don't ever be sorry. You aren't allowed to let someone talk to you like that."

"I have to."

Hinata tossed the paper towel in the trash and walked back to the other boy. "Come on,"

They both walked back to find their table had been abandoned. On the table was a small note that read;

"Yuu, 

Here's money for the train tickets back. Come back as soon as the doctor let's you leave. 

Think about what I said."

Nishinoya crammed the note into his pocket and pulled his coat on.

"Let's go." he grumbled. 

Hinata tentatively pulled on his coat as well and followed the other boy out the door.


	4. Final Endings And New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like the worst thing ever

"First day back home!" Hinata placed the shorter boys' duffle on the bed. "I've never seen your room before, my goodness."

"What was that?" Nishinoya chuckled and laid down on the bed, pulling Hinata with him. The taller of the two squealed with delight as the libero placed a kiss on his lips. 

"I missed this place," Nishinoya mumbled against the taller boys' cheek. Hinata was worn out from the travel and basically collapsed on the brunet. He mumbled a small "mhm," and drifted into unconsciousness. 

Nishinoya twirled the orange locks on his chest. He softly traced the lines of Hinatas face. He had such soft features Nishinoya never noticed before this trip. 

He wasn't sure how to tell the team they were together but he knew they probably wouldn't care one way or the other. The real problem was his parents. 

'Now is not a time for worry. I've got the cutest boy in existence asleep on my chest and the best story of all time to tell. They can wait.'

He closed his eyes and let sleep take over. 

-

Nishinoya knew they had the house to themselves for a little while while his mother filled out doctors paperwork. 

He woke up slowly to the soft sound of humming. Hinata was absentmindedly staring at the libero. 

"Good you're awake," he whispered, as not to startle the half-asleep boy. "That's right," Nishinoya mumbled, as he clenched his muscles to stretch. 

"I'm hungry," Hinata whined. 

"You're always hungry, Jesus." 

Hinata giggled and climbed off the bed. He pulled Nishinoya to his feet with a groan. "I don't want to get up," 

"It's noon you idiot," 

Nishinoya buried his head into the other boys' neck. "I'm not moving."

Hinata lifted Nishinoya up. Nishinoya wrapped his legs around his stomach and wrapped his arms around the gingers neck. 

Hinata carried the smaller boy down the steps and to the kitchen. "You're too lazy," 

"I'm injured, leave me alone."

Hinata dropped Nishinoyas legs and held his torso so he could stand. "What do you want to eat?"

Nishinoya dug through the fridge for their lunch. "My parents are coming home in an hour, we should tell them about us."

"I don't know... My parents are okay with it but are yours?"

Nishinoya stopped moving and stared at the fridge thoughtfully. "They'll have to be."

-

"Mom, Shoyou and I are dating." Nishinoya nervously moved his thumb against the other boys'. 

"Our son...is dating a boy?"

"That's not my son." Nishinoya looked up at his father. "Dad-"

"Get out of my house!" He roared, leaping from his chair. "No son of mine is a faggot!"

"Dad please-"

"GET OUT!"

Nishinoya and Hinata scrambled out of the chair and to the front door. They sprinted out of the living room and on to the yard. "aaAAAND STAY OUT!"

Nishinoyas father slammed the door hard enough to wiggle the light on the wall. Shell shocked, Nishinoya stared at the closed door. 

Hinata wordlessly picked him up and carried him, bridal style, away from the toxic environment. 

Nishinoya couldn't think properly. 'How could they do this to their son? What monsters...'

Hinata placed a small kiss on the brunets cheek. "Don't think, just hold on to my neck." 

He spoke softly and calmly in an attempt to soothe the other boy. Hinata walked until he was a good three blocks away and sat down on the curb. Reassuringly stoking the brunets' sides, he rested the shorter boy in his lap. 

Nishinoya buried his face in Hinatas neck as tears began to slip from his eyes. Hinata squeezed the boy so tightly he thought he would burst. "Oh, baby don't cry. You don't need anyone who doesn't love you in your life."

Nishinoya looked up at the ginger, his eyes bright red and slightly puffy. "Do you love me?"

Hinata placed a small kiss on the shorter boys' cheek. "More than anything."

Nishinoya squeezed the gingers neck tightly. "What am I going to do? I have no where to live,"

"You're living with me and that's final."

Nishinoya let more tears dampen Hinatas shirt collar. "I can't do this..."

"You're the bravest boy I've ever met. You can survive this."

Nishinoya let his arms relax around Hinatas neck. "Let's go home," the ginger muttered. 

He stood up and carried Nishinoya down the road. He watched the long shadows he cast move with each step, the sun fading in the distance. 

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this the ending was kinda shit oh well
> 
> I was just going to make it a cute little love story in Sendai but I decided this was the better option :)
> 
> I'm using :) really passive-aggressively just for emphasis 
> 
> Sorry I didn't tag the homophobic slurs but you know Noyas parents are fucking assholes who couldn't pay me to let them lick the bottom of my shoe :)
> 
> I'm so salty I need to chill holy wow 
> 
> These end notes are super long so I'm gonna stop 
> 
> One last thing I do hope to do more nishihina or hinanoya(I like that one better) stuff in the future but currently im finishing some old stuff I started so yeah I really appreciate feedback and if you want to contact me or are just plain bored and you don't know what to do now you can find me on Instagram @fandomoverload5 or tumblr (which is more hq than ig) @take_me_to_snurch_snail_church


End file.
